


Two Turtle Doves

by heyyitsliabitches



Category: Sensitive Pornograph, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, College, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitsliabitches/pseuds/heyyitsliabitches
Summary: Beacon Hills High School, Class of 2016!!!Scott Mccall, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, and Malia Tate all are happy to say that they are no longer highschool students. Lydia and Stiles confirm their relationship at graduation after months of keeping it a secret. Summer flys by and the couple joined by Scott and Malia take a roadtrip along California and visit UCLA for Scott. But as summer comes to an end with Stiles and Lydia packing up and heading to Yale, Scott going to UCLA and Malia staying in Beacon Hills with her father, the pack soon start to realize that they aren't going to be the same pack they were in highschool.Lydia and Stiles relationship is tested as the school year starts and Scott starts to lean away from his alpha instincts. But, during winter break when all of the students go back home to celebrate for the holidays, the pack isn't the only  supernatural that's coming home for the holidays.





	1. Lydia's House 2006

The rain beat down on the porch, you could almost see the rain bounce off the wood planks if you studied the droplets for hours. Lydia and her mother, Natalie stood outside on the porch. They were both sitting in red,big beach chairs. Lydia sat ontop of her feet wearing a floral yellow and pink dress that flew over her knees and a white headband that made her long strawberry blonde hair pop. They both sat in there chairs and watched and listened to the rain splat the ground.  
“So, Lydia you’re in third grade now, boys are gonna start noticing you!”  
“Mommie!” Lydia began to blush, she crooked her head down, “Any of the boys laid eyes on you?” Lydia looked up at her mother, her face was almost as bright as her dress.   
“There’s...thi...this one weird boy.”  
“What’s this weird boys name?”   
“St-Stiles.” Lydia laughed saying it, it was such an unusual name that she didn’t want to repeat it because it was almost embarrassing.  
“Stiles huh, weird name for a weird boy I’d say.” Lydia giggled and played with her hair. She started to think of when Stiles had asked her if he could help her read the book Charlotte's Web during nap time in kindergarten. He had noticed that while everyone else was sleeping, she was reading. They had cuddled up in the corner with the bean bags and she whispered the book in his ear.   
“My dear girl, you like him don’t you!” Lydia smiled and shook her head, “I do not! I would never like that weird boy, Stiles!” Natalie laughed and stroked Lydia’s hair, “My darling, you will be able to get any boy you want when you’re older. And even now, just remember that not every boy is gonna see you like this boy Stiles does.”


	2. Beacon Hills High School 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, Scott, and Stiles are just entering into freshamn year of highschool. New friends, new school, new everything. Scott and Stiles are not only shaken by the fact that Lydia is in their frist period and looks better than ever but, that Lydia has met Jackson, the boy with a porsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are so short, they will soon start to get longer!

Lydia got dressed for the first day of school, she put on a navy blue dress with a brown belt. She let her hair down and had her purple suede bag that completed her look. She went downstairs and got her lunch ready, her mom was already gone for work and had left her the car keys to drive to school. Lydia hd taken the driver's test early and could drive at age fifteen  
“By house!” Lydia grabbed the keys until she heard a tapping noise from her mom's office. She went near the office door and say a small little dog.   
“Oh my god!” Lydia quickly opened the door and grabbed up the dog. “Aw, you’re so cute.” The dog had a note on its collar.  
“Sorry I couldn't see your reaction darling, work emergency! Happy Birthday! I love you! I will be late for dinner so order something, there’s money on the table!”  
“Of course you aren’t going to be here for my birthday, mother. Guess I’ll just spend it alone.” Lydia petted the small dog and kissed its head, “I’ll name you Prada.” Lydia put the dog down and back into the office and headed to school. 

Lydia drove up into the parking lot, she saw all of the kids look at her up and down. Guys approached her and asked if she was new, maybe a senior.  
“No, I’m a freshman boys, move along.” Lydia slammed the car door and walked away, she could feel the boys eyes on her ass, but she loved the attention. After all, it was more than she got at home so she didn’t really care if guys looked at her and only see a nice ass and big boobs.   
Lydia headed to her locker, she mumbled under her breathe her locker number, “347, 347, 347.” She looked at all of the lockers, she wasn't even close. 456, 457, 458, 459, 460. Lydia looked around to see if anyone would help her. She say one guy, he was tall, dirty blonde, and had an amazing body.   
“Um, excuse me? This is embarrassing but do you know where the 300 lockers are?” The boy looked Lydia up and down, “Um, sure but then again I’m kind of lost too. I think they’re downstairs. I’m Jackson by the way.” He put his hand out, his arms where pure muscle and his hands were so nice. “Lydia, Lydia Martin. Are you a freshman?”   
“Yeah, are you too?”  
“Yeah, but everyone thinks i’m a senior because i have a car.” Jackson was taken back, “You have a car too? When I came into the parking lot all these random girls came up to me and just started gnawing at me with compliments like I was come celebrity.”   
“Me too!” Lydia and jackson laughed as they went downstairs, they talked about their cars and how hard it is being attractive. Their personalities were so alike it was almost like fate. 

 

“Stiles! Stiles! YO KID WITH THE BASEBALL BAT!” Scott yelled across the hall. He waved his hands until Stiles saw him.   
“Hey! Buddy! Isn’t this so cool? We’re finally in high school!” Stiles laughed and bumped into Scott intentionally.   
“Dude, chill out don’t make us look like freaks people are staring.” Scott and Stiles walked along the hallway pumping each other up.   
“Dude, what you have for first period? You better have Mr. Harris!” Stiles grabbed Scott’s schedule are looked at everything, “Bro! We have the same classes except for period 4!”  
“Nice!” said Scott tussled his hair so it wasn't as messy from Stiles jerking him around.  
Scott and Stiles walk to their first class and peer into the classroom. Stiles jolts back. His entire body twists away from the door.   
“Stiles, what the fuck?” Stiles is chewing on his backpack strap and gripping his bat. Scott slowly walks towards him.  
“Hey, buddy. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Scott slaps him on the back of his head and Stiles stands up straighter and lets go of his strap.   
“Look in the classroom.” Stiles points at the desk near the window, it’s Lydia.  
“Oh. Seriously? You’re still not over her? C’mon I hooked you up with tons of girls over the summer and you’re still thinking of her?” Stiles grabs Scott’s shoulders and looks at him straight in the eye.   
“Scott, I love he-” Stiles was cut off by the teacher. “Boys, I accept you on dating each other and am not homophobic, but class is starting. So, if you’re in this class please come in, and if you’re expected in another class please say goodbye. You’ll see each other after this period is over.”   
“Sir, we’re not ga-”  
“Understood now please go to your class!” Stiles and Scott walked stiffly into Mr. Harris’ room. Stiles looked at Lydia, all her books were laid out onto her desk and the way the light hit her made her look like an angel. She was smiling at… Jackson.   
“Please take a seat. I recommend the last two that are opened.” Mr. Harris pointed to the two seats in the front that were opened.   
Scott whispered, “Great, front seats.”  
“Hopefully the show is good.” Scott laughed, he tried to muffle it into his jacket.  
“Something funny, Mr-” he looked down at his clipboard, “Mccall?”  
“No sir.” Scott and Stiles sat down at the two desks and took out their books. Stiles peared over his shoulder at Lydia, she was staring at Jackson.  
“Great show huh?” Siles said to Scott and chuckled awkwardly


	3. Beacon Hills Locker Room 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stiles overwhelmed with his dad missing and Mellissa, Scott's mom, and Chris Argent missing as well he just can't process everything and his body starts to shut down. Stiles has a panic attack causing him to go under a full hyperventalation. Lydia tries to get Stiles through his episdoe but she only knows one way how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize this is literally just 3x11 but its an important milestone for stydia so i thought id put it in.

Stiles and Lydia rushed into the boy's locker room, Stiles who was hyperventilating grabbed lydias hand and squeezed. “Lyd-Lydia” Stiles tried to speak but the only thing that came out was air. They rushed to the floor, Stiles focused on Lydia's, she was his rock.  
“Just think about something else. Anything else.” Stiles waved his hand, “Like?” He breathed even more with a wheeze and he was almost about to faint, “Happy things, good things. Friends, family- I Mean- not family, oh god, okay just try to slow your breathing.”  
Stiles grabbed Lydia’s thigh, “I can't.” Lydia put her hand over Stiles’ and tried to stroke his hand to calm him. “Um, try counting, counting back from one hundred. I’ll start, one hundred, ninety-nine.” Stiles took his hand off Lyia and he grabbed his chest, “Lyds, pleas-” He was shaking, his body was crouched over in pain. His eyes showed pain and horror. Stiles felt like he was dieing.  
“Stiles, look at me.” Stiles looks at Lydia his eyes trace hers. Lydia’s hands tremble and she raises them up to Stiles face and she kisses him. Her lips were soft and his hands glided along Stiles neck, his heart slowly stopped racing. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Stiles kisses her back, softly and gently. They separate and Stiles is shocked. His face is bright red, as well as hers.  
“How did you do that?” Lydia blushed and tilted her head down, “I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack.” Stiles looked at Lydia and was so in love, “When I kissed you, you held your breath.” Stiles looked at Lydia, “I did?” Stiles lifted his breathe to talk again, but Lydia interrupted. “Yeah, you did.”  
Stiles took a deep breath, “I lo-” He stopped himself, he thought No Stiles not now, this isn’t the right time.  
“Thanks.” Stiles wanted to kiss Lydia again but he stopped himself, he needed to remember that his dad was missing as well as Scott’s mom and him showing he loved Lydia could wait.


	4. Stiles House 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia rush away from the graduation center and from the pouring down rain, they both are so happy that they have not only graduated but finnally told Malia and Scott about their relationship after it being secret for months. Lydia and Stiles are along at his house since the Sherriff is with Mellissa and Scott. I think you can infer what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is highkey very sexual and is VERY GRAPHIC so horny stydiots enjoy

Stiles and Lydia where wet from the rain, their red graduation robes were drenched and their caps held a small pool on the top.   
“Stiles! Hurry up! It’s pouring!” Lydia was under the porch while stiles was in the rain dancing. “C’mon Lyd! We’re graduated! Have some fun!” Stiles ran to Lydia with open arms and grabbed her by the waist, she squealed. “Stiles!” She swatted his back, “You’re gonna drop me!”  
“I will never let you go.” Lydia stopped, and looked at Stiles, she put Lydia down and he brushed his hand through her wet hair and stroked her face.   
“You’ll never let me go huh?”  
“Never.” Lydia nestled into stiles’ chest, “Tell me you love me.” She looked up at Stiles and he smiled. He picked her up and twisted her around and yelled at the top of his lungs.   
“I LOVE LYDIA MARTIN!” Lydia and Stiles ran in the rain, they danced and kissed. “I love you Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her neck up and down, his tongue moved in and out of her mouth. Stiles bit Lydia’s lip and kissed her more.   
The rain was getting harder, “Let’s go inside. Maybe we could do something to pass the time.” said Lydia as she grabbed Stiles hand and guided him to the door to the house.  
“Is your dad home?” Lydia turned on a few of the kitchen lights.   
“He’s not, I think he’s with Melissa.”   
“Great.” Lydia slipped off her gown and underneath was a skin tight, red dress. It was so wet you could see her nipples peaking through.  
“God, you look so fuckable right now.” Lydia grabbed Stiles robe and geared him closer. She kissed his ear and whispered, “Then fuck me.” She kissed him on the neck and his jaw, his cheek until he got to his lips. She kissed him so vigorously she couldn’t take it.  
“Take off your dress.” Lydia flicked off her heels, and gently took of the straps to her dress.   
“Take off your shirt and pants.” Lydia and Stiles rushed into his room, but they couldn’t even make it that far, Stiles with his shirt and pants down to his jeans banged lydia against the wall.   
“Of fuck, Stiles.” Stiles kissed her breast, she stood shirtless in front of him as her dress was ripped off of her. Stiles took off his pants and all he had on was his underwear.  
“Take it off, Stiles take everything off.” Lydia ran into Stiles room. Stiles grabbed her by the arm and flung her onto the bed. He kissed her lips, his tongue glided in between her breast. Lydia moaned, she grabbed Stiles head and guided him to her pussy. He kissed her thighs and slowly went down on her. He grabbed her underwear and ripped it off, “Won’t be needed those!” He laughed.  
“Stiles! Those were expensive!”   
“Shit sorry, love.” Lydia laughed and she started to finger herself. “Just fuck me, Stiles.”  
“You mean, like this” Stiles took off his underwear and pulled out his dick, he was hard. He started to jerk off until he started to cum. He put his dick in Lydia.  
“Just like that!” She grabbed his pillow and tried not to scream. “Yes Stiles!” She yelled and screamed his name as he fucked her. Lydia got up and started to suck Stiles dick, he was so big that Lydia could barely deep throat him.   
“Keep on suckin’ baby.” Lydia sucked him and cum fell on her face. She licked it off and swallowed it, she spit on Stiles dick and continued to suck him until he was dry.   
“Fuck me hard, Stiles.” Stiles grabbed Lydia by her waist and put her on her stomach, he grabbed her ass and propped her up.   
“You ready baby?”  
“Born ready.” Stiles licked his fingers and started to finger Lydia, once she was wet he stuck his dick in her ass and started to fuck her hard.   
Stiles fucked Lydia until they both were pleasured. They load on the bed, panting from exhaustion. Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia and kissed her ear and then her cheek, and down to her neck. It was covered with hickeys.   
“Uh, baby? How does your mom feel about love bites?” Lydia whacked him on the head, “Stiles! My mom is gonna kill me! I don't even have my makeup with me so I can't cover it up.” Lydia walked up to the mirror that was above Stiles dresser.  
“What about a scarf?” Lydia examined the huge purple marks on her neck and her breasts. She made a worried face.   
“A scarf? What are we thirteen? My mom knows that trick too well, I mean she even uses it!”  
Lydia sat at the edge of the bed, her face had a worried look but she really had nothing to worry about.  
“Come back to me, Lyds.” Stiles put out his hand and brushed Lydia's face. Lydia crawled into his bed and kissed the top of Stiles head.  
“I love you, Stiles.”  
“We just made hot sex! It was like porn but better! You better love me cause that was a lot of work!” Lydia laughed and stroked Stiles hair. Her fingers brushed through his dark, brown hair.  
“We did just make hot sex.” Lydia sighed and flopped down onto the pillow hard. “It was really hot.”  
“Get used to it, baby!” Stiles went on top of Lydia and kissed her everywhere. “Stiles!” They laughed together until Lydia slowly drifted off as they both settled down. Stiles watched Lydia doze off, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly. He whispered into her ear, “I love you Lydia Grace Martin.”


End file.
